Two Sides Of The Same Coin
by GOD-OF-BOII
Summary: Jacob and Evie Frye, twin assassins that couldn't be any more different. They were complete opposites. One's Happy-go-Lucky and Carefree, the others Stern and Hardworking. But you know what they say about opposites, they ALWAYS attract. Come with the Frye twins as they take a slight blast to the past and remember how they turned they're sibling rivalry into sibling humility.


_Epilogue_

Two twins. One male, one female. One named Jacob, one named Evie, both of the siblings sharing the same last name, Frye. Both of similar stature, same height, same age, both Assassins. As quoted from the famous words of the assassin, Henry Green. Both born on the same day, only difference is one of the two was born five minutes before the other. Though they were twins, growing up they were nothing alike. Even as children it was quite apparent that they were polar opposites. While Evie trained with her father and or in the library continuing her studies, Jacob was off somewhere else convincing the cook that rats had infested the kitchen and had gotten into the sweets in the pantry. Although they were opposites side of the same coin, it was these differences that brought them together, far, far closer than anyone would ever understand.

 _Chapter 1_

 _Two bodies, one mind_

Our story begins with a younger Evie Frye leaning on the far end of library wall trying to sound out but also trying listen in on her slightly younger brother Jacob Frye being told off by their father for missing for god knows how many training sessions, "Honestly Jacob" said the young man's father, "What could you possibly gain from skipping out on training and missing life lessons that could possibly save your life someday. What say you to that " said the middle aged man with. Jacob was sprawled out on a sofa, lying shirtless in his pants, and boots which bottoms were covered in dried mud among other things that he's managed to step into while running across the rooftops of Victoria England. He was a only about seventeen years old and yet he looked at least four years older, give or take a few years. He was a burly young man who had muscles to spare and yet compared to Evie's intellect he had barely any knowledge (depending on the subject). He was smart where he wanted it but dull were it counted. Jacob then gave a smug chuckle much to Evie's amusement and then replied with "Well father, I for one, am a strong believer in learning on the job, and if you feel the need to contradict me, then you're more than welcome to join me for a day and rediscover what it feels like to feel young, thats if your measly old man bones could take it." causing a vein to bulge out of the older man's forehead. "Of all the insufferable, arrogance that could ever come out any mouth of any man, no, boy that could ever bear the Frye name you Jacob Frye had to be one of them". He then stormed out of the library with a scowl the could make the most vile of mob bosses flinch.

"Jacob Frye, you never cease to amaze me in amount of stupidity that utters out of your mouth on a daily basis" said the young, slightly curvy, toned women, with medium C-cup breasts, in a sarcastic tone. She was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants that hugged her curves nicely, but not enough so much that you would think she was trying to flaunt it, not to mention she was barefoot, which was rare considering all the climbing she was doing from training. "It'd be rude to disappoint" said Jacob, with a cheesy smirk."It's about time you got back, where were you last night, father was outraged that you skipped out on training, for the fifth day in a row, this week." said Evie without even batting an eye. "I think I've done enough training for the both of us with the way my weeks been going" Jacob said aloud to himself. "Wanna bet on it", Evie said soon after with a monotone voice. "You know I always do" Jacob said not to long after. "Considering your gambling history, I do believe the upper hand is in my favor" said Evie. "What are the stakes" said Jacob with a slightly eager tone in his voice. Evie paused for a second then said " Well, since I am the challenger, and you are the lesser party, I guess I'll give you a chance. You may choose the game Mr. Frye, but if i win, you'll actually show some initiative for once, and actually show up for training, maybe on time if possible. Also you'll drive my carriage whenever and wherever I see fit, also you have to only refer to me as and, or Mentor Fyre."

"Fair enough, and if I win?", Jacob said looking Evie up and down, Evie then walked up to Jacob, making sure to move her hips in a way that Jacob couldn't help but bring his attention to eye her rear end, and slowly ran a hand down his muscled arm. She then linked her arm with his and intertwined his and her fingers together, and with a low and seductive tone she said, "Oh, i'm sure I'll find some way of paying off that debt, that's if I lose of course" she then planted a light peck on his cheek "but that'll have to wait until later" Evie then said, causing a slight frown to form on Jacob's face, "before you so rudely interrupted, father was giving me a rundown on a rumor of a weapons cache being run out of an old orphanage, word is, is that it's under templar control and we've been assigned a scouting mission to get the lay of the land and find out what they're up to, and father was extremely specific with the matter that this strictly be left a scouting mission, which means no assassinating, and no killing under any means unless left absolutely no choice". The mention of their fathers input turned Jacobs slight frown into a full on scowl matching that of the one their father bore just a few minutes before."Oh cheer up love, it's only for a few hours, I promise we won't be too long." Jacob thought for several moments and then let out a content sigh, "Fine" he said, "but i'd better get what I deserve, and not like when it involves me getting into some way, shape, or form of punishment.". "Well that punishment part all depends on who wins" Evie said with a wink. Jacobs frown faded almost instantly and itself melded back into his usual cheesy smirk, he then let out a "I love you" while he turned Evie toward him and wrapped his arms around her waist as they locked lips going into a passionate tongue kiss, all the while his hand slowly moved down toward her rear end giving it a short rub and then a light squeeze which elicited a slight moan out of the young but slightly older woman, he then soon followed it up by a strong spank and a hard grip to her right cheek, to which she then let out a short gasp and an even a slightly louder moan all while there tongues wrestled each other for dominance. Evie broke away from the kiss and turned away from Jacob to hide her beet red face and slightly pert nipples.

She knew if she had stayed in his arms any longer they wouldn't have even left out the library that day, as a matter of fact Jacob would have surely taken advantage of her in her hot and bothered state if she hadn't pulled back when she did. She tried to compose herself took a few deep breaths before she turned back towards Jacob who face was seemingly annoyed. She looked him up and down checking out his chiseled features and for a moment and biting her lip as her eyes wandered downward and stopped on a specific bulge of his not at all little friend running down the inside of his pants leg, she then felt the tiniest bit of dampness between her legs and decided then it was time to leave the room. She tried to talk/stutter out the words "W-well Jacob, gear up, we move out in six." She then raced out of the room leaving Jacob annoyed, confused, and slightly blue balled, he then said to himself "that woman is going to be the death of me."

 _Evies P.O.V_

"That man is going to be the death of me", Evie said to herself walking down a hallway that led to her room. She then lightly slammed her door, and collapsed into a ball on the other side of the door with her back still on the door, she pulled he knees to her slightly prominent chest and sighed. She new that what she and her brother had was wrong, but no matter whoever, or whatever she tried she could never find anyone who ever made her feel the way Jacob did. She tried far more than once when she was younger, some with more success than others, but yet nothing even came close when compared to what Jacob made her feel. She then grabbed and kneaded her left breast with her right hand. "Just a quickie" she said while she moved her left hand down and lightly nudged two fingers on the rosey bud between her legs as she reminisced about the time first time she and Jacob first…

 _Flashback_

It was about three years back when Jacob and Evie's feeling surfaced for each other, they were just turning into young hormonal teenagers at the time. It was when some classes for training had let out for the day and some of the boys were trying to impress the girls, of what little few of them were within the trainees of the brotherhood. Evie being one of the more skilled teens, even being one of the younger recruits she was still more skilled than almost every trainee. Therefore to most of the boys, far more attractive. The same for Jacob, and the girls at the camp. "Your brother, what's his face, how old is he" said a blonde headed girl with aquamarine shaded eyes named Katherine who was the best friend, and "wing man" of the pre-teen Evie Frye, as they both reached the top of a two storey house they were climbing, for a training exercise. "Jacob? Why the sudden topic of discussion?" said Evie without even turning around to face the fellow trainee. "No reason" said Kathrine "Only that he's got literally every girl drooling over him at the moment, and I think mama might want herself a piece of that, it's like he knows what to do to set a woman off." Evie turned around and looked out into the distance and saw that Jacob was sparring over in the training pit, he was doing a exercise which involved one man armed with only his bare hands and had at least three to six opponents coming at him at once, this was only used for the top combat trainees, Jacob was facing off against ten opponents, several of them were down, three with a broken arm or leg, two of them tried to keep their distance and one tried to flank him. Jacob was handling a guy at least twice his size. If you were to look him in that moment it was like he was dancing with him. Jacob was bobbing and weaving, with his hands down and his guard left completely open and yet the bigger fellow couldn't even come close to landing a blow on Jacob.

Jacob himself still had his cheesy smirk on his face, meanwhile on the sidelines there were some of Jacob's small band of mates cheering him on screaming "Come on, show'em what for mate" said one of them from another end. Jacob then knocked the bigger fellow to off of his feet. "Jacob the let out a shout trying to showboat with a large grin on his face "Who else wants a show". There was then a eruption from a crowd that Jacob had managed gather, especially from a specific, group of people, a crowd of women, whether they be the slightly older mentors to the, to the younger ones who just wanted to see what the fuss was about." Jacob turned back to his opponent and finished him off with a drop kick to the chest, which caused the bigger guy to be launched backward and he hit the ground with force of a steam engine. Jacob got back to his feet only to be picked up and slammed to the ground with a large "ohhhh" from the crowd. Blows were raining down on Jacob, along with kicks, knees, and elbows, and even though he was on the ground being pummeled, he still held his smirk, Evie however was looking from a distance, not worried for her brother at all, Kathrine however was looking from afar with fear in her eyes, "How could you just sit here idly by while your brother being pummeled into mash."

Evie however just rolled her eyes turned her back toward Katherine and muttered in an unamused tone, "Just wait for it" Kathrine then turned back towards the ring and heard a loud uproar from the crowd. She looked closer and saw that Jacob was back on his feet and he looked almost unscathed besides a cut on his cheek. One of the guys was out cold with a bloody nose and the other was still trying his hardest to go toe to toe with Jacob. He was swinging left hooks, right jabs, all the while Jacob was winning having literally had his hands behind his back. Jacob ducked under a right hook and gave a strong jab to his opponent's rib cage causing a loud snap to be heard throughout the crowd, the larger man instantly dropped to his hands and knees gasping for air, Jacob lightly shoved him to the ground with his foot and turned away walking out of the ring, getting claps, shouts, pats on his back, and a woman's panties even came flying in his direction for a point in time. The twins father then came in and fussed at Jacob saying "There's not going to be a brotherhood if you keep downing all our recruits!" Kathrine then gawked at Jacob with love struck eyes much to Evie's displeasure, "What a man" Katherine said with hearts in her eyes. "He's a boy barely into his teens, why my brother, can't you just take someone else?" said Evie with clear annoyance in her voice. "What's wrong" Katherine said "Seems big sissy is getting a bit overprotective, maybe even jealous of a certain little brother with ripped physique and a well sized, large-", "Okay!" Evie cut off not wanting to hear the end of Katherine's sentence.

"For one, i'm not jealous of Jacob, two, of course i'd be a bit protective of my little brother, he may have brawn, but for where it counts, brain isn't exactly his specialty." "Well I think he's wonderful" said Kathrine still eying Jacob. "Ok girls, that's it for training today, I want everyone in bed before ten" said their mentor for the day. "Yes mentor" the girls said in unison Katherine not taking her love struck eyes of Jacob. A few hours later both of the girls eventually climbed down and made their ways into the mess hall, Evie took a seat at a table not much really focusing on her food more than a book she found on the pieces of eden, mainly centered around a goddess named Minerva, she saw out of the corner of her eye that Jacob was surrounded by his "fanclub", Evie trying to get away from the crowds went outside for some late night sparring. Evie dragged out a punching dummy and then took her shirt off leaving nothing but her boots, pants, and chest wrappings to keep her breasts in place as she sparred and began hammering away, "Stupid Jacob and his stupid fan club" Evie said aloud to herself "What makes him any better than me, with his rippling muscles, and toned abs", "Don't forget defined jawline and a great posterieure". Evie jumped and turned around to see Jacob shirtless, the sweat on his chiseled muscles glistening in the moonlight, she blushed but luckily it was dark enough so Jacob couldn't see her cherry red face.

"What are you doing here and what do you want" she said in a somewhat harsh tone. "Glad to see you to dear sister" said Jacob "I was getting sick and tired of the hustle a bustle of the lads, it's fun an' all but even I need time to myself, when i noticed you weren't in your usual spot I came out here to get some fresh air and did some training to clear my head, that's when I found you, and now that you've heard my side of the story what about you". "Same" Evie said with a more calming tone in her voice. She then turn back around to the dummy and then began swinging once more. "Well" Jacob continued, "I see you're enjoying yourself, bullying a dummy and whatnot, but might I suggest a better idea". "And what would that be" said Evie trying to not sound too interested. "How about a night on the town, you and me, us against the world" Jacob said trying to sound as convincing as possible. "Jacob, you know father doesn't like us out past curfew, along with the rest of the assassins watching guard there's no way we could make it through security". Jacob just looked at her, smirk still glued to his face "Not true, every night the day guards switch shifts with the night watch at 10:30 pm, and they switch back at 5:45 am, it's between these first and second shifts when their guards will be at their lowest and that also gives us a small window of time to slip in and slip out all while being undetected." Evie just stared at the brawny teen before her, her mind baffled at how Jacob actually said something smart, reasonable, and well thought out. She knew that father would be outraged if one of his favorite pupils, his daughter no less, broke one the most enforced rules. But it was the fact that he actually put some effort into figuring out this plan that had her hooked.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother" Evie said unconsciously. "What?" Jacob said looking confused. "Nothing" replied Evie feeling the blush returning to her face once more. "It's just, i've never seen you put so much thought into a plan, even though I could have thought of it given enough time, I just never expected this from you of all people." "What can I say, I have many, MANY hidden traits that even I might not know about." Evie paid no attention and simply rolled her eyes at what she thought was an absurd statement. "How much longer do we have until we move out" said Evie. "About 30 minutes, give or take, we'll meet up at this spot behind the mess hall." Jacob said handing Evie a piece of paper he pulled from his back pocket. "Also try not wear something that makes you stand out like a sore thumb" Jacob said eyeing her semi-topless half, "and try to keep this between you and me" he added before turning his back to her and walking off towards the male dorms. Evie walked back toward the female dorms, but not before gathering her items and setting the dummy back with her others. When she got back to her room there was none other than her best friend and coincidentally, roommate Kathrine along with a few others from different rooms from across the dorms all waiting in their nightgowns. "What's going on with you and Jacob, DETAILS, Evie, DETAILS!" Kathrine said in a demanding tone while shaking Evie by her shoulders. "What?" Evie said trying not to sound conspicuous. "Oh really? It's a date isn't it?" Kathrine said in a monotone voice. "What?! No?! It's not a date, he's my brother!" "Ha! So there is something going on, can we get in on it," with the other looking at her with eager ears and wide eyes. Seeing no easy way out of the gossiping group of girls, being surrounded on all sides, Evie gave in to the questioning and told the girls the entire story, from start to finish.

"EEEEEEEEEeeeeEE" the squeals erupted from the crowd of girls. "Evie Frye has a date with her own brother" said one. "It's like a romance story that can never be, like Romeo and Juliet, except Romeo is a giant hunk of man stallion" said another, another girl was whining "Why couldn't it have been me, I clearly have the bigger breasts and more prominent bosom". All these comments started to make Evie blush while she also tried to calm the girls down before the mentors became suspicious. Katherine calmed them down and said "Ok girls, ok, Evie's CLEARLY called dibs on Jacob, that means hands off." Evie turned back to her best friend her face flustered, beaming crimson red and said "There's no dibs, nor has there ever been or ever will be, is no one else still reminiscing on the fact that this is still my younger brother". "Only by a few minutes" said one of the girls. Kathrine then thought for a second and said "So what i'm hearing is, Jacob's still up for grabs". "NO HE'S NOT!" After Evie's outburst the entire room went silent, she felt as if her knees were about to give out. Evie never raised her voice unless it was necessary. Evie then sat down on her bed and buried her face into the palms of her hands. Kathrine then walked over quickly sat down beside Evie and hugged her, "i'm sorry Evie" she apologized "I shouldnt have teased you like that, I went a little too far, please forgive me". Evie just looked up with slight tears of embarrassment in her eyes. "No", she said, "It's my fault, I hadn't much experience with these emotions so guess I got overwhelmed and over reacted just a tad bit". "It's ok, I understand, it's not easy the first time when falling for a- wait a minute, did you say "these emotions", that mean you do have feelings for-" Evie responded with a few slight nod, still looking a the ground her face still burning. Kathrine's eyes went wide and she silently mouthed "I knew it".

One of the girls then broke the silence, "But Evie, how would this even work, what would your father say, will we have to keep this a secret, should we keep this a secret?" "Wait, you girls aren't disgusted by me" Evie said "Course not, a tad bit Jealous, but not at disgusted at all, love is love, love is strange, nothing we can do about it, but I have a feeling it's going to have a beautiful ending. Speaking of beautiful, if your going out we're going to have to get you out of those rags and something a bit more appropriate."

(18 mins later)

"That should do it" Katherine said with a satisfied look on her face. The girls had evie dressed in dark burgundy pants that squeezed her rear and thighs quite nicely and short heeled boots, and a sweater with a slight v-neck showing the slightest bit of her cleavage and a open leather jacket with a hood similar to Jacob's but instead of being all black it was black with a few dark red highlights around the lower back and chest with a hidden blade up her right sleeve just in case things went south. Her hair was somewhat neatly done with a few strands lets loose to give it an Evie-ish look to it. All the girls looked at Evie with bright eyes and wide smiles. "Go get em Eve's" some of them said. "You know I hate that name" Evie complained. "Doesn't matter, just go" Kathrine said while pushing Evie towards the window, urging her to climb out and go before the mentors got suspicious of why they were up so late, Evie hopped out and made her way to where she and Jacob were meeting.

 _Jacob's P.O.V_

As he was leaving out the door he slipped on a black long sleeve sweater along with his hooded leather jacket, his top hat, and his favorite pair of brass knuckles and turned to his roomates and said "See Ya lads, got a date with sis and I wouldn't miss it for the world." "Think ya gonna get lucky, do ya mate?" said a young man who didn't bother even looking up from his book. "See here, I don't believe in lady luck all that much when it comes to these kind of subjects, but what I do believe in a silver tongue, toned muscles, and a good sense of humor. Cheers" he said as he made his way silently down the stairs somehow not being spotted.

 _Evie's P.O.V_

Evie snuck her way down to the spot where she and Jacob had planned to meet up and circled back twice to made sure that she wasn't followed, Jacob soon approached standing fully straight and walking like he didn't have a care in the world, "Jacob!" Evie whispered, "What are you doing? You could have been spotted, did you even make sure you weren't followed." "Hope not, ready?" Jacob responded with. Evie sighed, "Why not, where are we going, as a matter of fact how are we going to escape?" Jacob walked past her without batting an eye "Give it a second", almost instantaneously after Jacob spoke there was ringing of a bell, signaling the rotation of the night watch. "Keep up" Jacob said before he dashed off into the darkness, Evie soon gave chase and stayed only a few feet behind him, every left or right turn Jacob made Evie was right there behind him almost on his heels. He then came to a sudden halt causing Evie to run into him.

"Shhh" Jacob said as he gestured towards her, follow me and stay low, Jacob then threw on his hood and backed into the shadows, a few second later pulling Evie into the shadows alongside him. They just stood their crouching when they saw two guards approaching directly towards them, both female, they looked like a few field agents from Jacobs show earlier. Evie was about to dash until Jacob put his hand on her shoulder and glared her a look that said "Don't you dare move". The guards stopped in their tracks. Evie thought they had been spotted, the guards then ran and dived into a nearby haystack. After that the only thing that you could here was the sound of the two guards frenching each other, their tongues wrestling for domination against one another with occasional moaning and gasping. Evie, under her hood was blushing like mad, she felt as if her face was on fire. Jacob then said, "Well then, looks like we're not the only ones with "special" plans tonight." Jacob walked past the haystack standing fully erect walking towards the wall so he could get over the gates, one of the assassin guards then popped her head out of the haystak and asked him, "Jacob? What are your doing out this late?" "I could ask you the same thing" Jacob said calmly. Jacob then said "I won't squeal if you don't, deal?" Jacob said as he stuck out his hand, the guard stuck out hers and they shook. Evie saw as Jacob sniffed his hand and then wiped it on his jacket. Jacob then waved towards him and told Evie to follow him. As Evie walked past the haystack she threw her hood on trying to hide embarrassment. The second guard also popped her head out the haystack and said, "Evie too, well Jacob, I don't know what you're doing, but if you convinced Evie to come along, it must be extremely bad, that or very, VERY exciting".

"You two should know" Jacob said, giving both the girls a wink, "Wait what!?" Evie said, "That dear sister is a story for a different time." Jacob climbed over the wall and landed on the outside of the wall with Evie in tow. Jacob then walked up to to a railroad and started walking, "wait, you don't expect me to walk that distance in one night do you" Evie said sounding slightly irritated. "Course not" said Jacob, "Called in a favor", in almost the instant he said that the two heard the clattering wheels of a horse drawn carriage. It stopped beside the two and a dark hooded figure jumped down and motioned them toward the carriage. Jacob bowed and said coyly "Milady." "Oh what the gentlemen, what are we going to do next, braid each others hair" Evie said as in a teasing tone as she pushed Jacob to the side and jumped into the driver's seat. "Tut, tut sister, my ride, I drive." Jacob then took the reins and snapped them as hard as he could, the horses then ran off at full speed, with Evie struggling to sit upright in the passenger's seat.

The midnight air rushed across Evie's face, giving her both goosebumps and hard nips, both not able to be seen due to her jacket being fully buttoned. Jacob however was another story, he was standing slightly crouched, whipping the reins as hard as he could with a large sister. He looked down at Evie and shouted so as to be heard over the rushing wind and said "Lovely night for a horse drawn carriage ride isn't it?". "You don't say", said Evie with a grin starting to form on her face. About 5 mins later into the the ride Jacob slowed the horse's down to a trot. It was awfully silent despite the constant clicking of the horses and the carriage wheels.

About fifteen minutes into the ride Jacob looked back over a Evie and saw that her face was turning red, not from blushing or from being nervous, the cold night air had Evie chilled to the bone. Jacob said in a concerned tone "Bit cold sis? You can hop into the back if the chills getting to you", "And let you take the reigns by yourself again, I think not considering the events of last time I let you "ride solo" " said Evie with a slight tinge of playful sassiness in her voice. "What? I said it was an accident, there was a mother goose and her goslings crossing the street." Jacob said in a defensive tone. " I hopped in the back for five minutes, next thing i know, i hear a loud crash, next thing i know I open my eyes, and lo and behold, you've crashed through a storefront, totaled the carriage, and already got yourself started a in a hand to hand brawl with the local drunk" said Evie. "But Evie" said Jacob in a defensive tone "You should have seen how their little feet pitter pattered on the pavement, it was so cute, I couldn't in good conscious just have let them just get run over, and I for one had nothing to do with the fight starting, he came at me." There came a brief silence between the two before Jacob came out with, "but did you see the look on father's face ?" With that comment Evie burst out laughing, trying to cover her mouth to hold in her childlike giggles, but to no avail. The moment replayed over and over and over in the young teens head. Their fathers face stood in shock, his mouth agape and him fumbling over his words, to the twins this was hilarious, it was rare to see their father in such a state of mind.

"I remember this story in vivid detail", continued Jacob, "not only did I destroy that, father made me work there to pay off the damages, although even then I only showed up when i was needed, they used me to catch the little pocket pinchers that wandered into the store every once and awhile to try and steal themselves a sweet midday snack, I would have let them go free seeing as they were hungry little ankle biters, but i needed the money and I wanted out of that shop as soon as possible." as Jacob explained how he paid for the damages, Evie couldn't even catch her breathe she was laughing so hard. "Ahhh, there's that adorable Evie smile that I love oh so much" Jacob said. Evie eased back a bit on her laughter as she replayed the sentence in her head from just a few moments before. "Adorable Evie smile, Adorable Evie, ADORABLE. He just called me adorable, a synonym for cute!" In the heat of the moment Evie decided that she would tell Jacob how she felt, no matter how he would react or how embarrassed she might have been. "Jacob I-I think I love-" is all she managed to whisper before Jacob cut her off with "Here we are, now let's hurry so we can beat the late night traffic." Evie looked up and looked off into the distance, what she saw was magical, the beautiful city of London and all the glory she had to give. As they drove closer the smell of freshly baked bread filled her nose, beautiful lights tailored the streets as the city guardsman patrolled the sidewalks and dark alleys. Evie looked over at Jacob and saw the lights twinkle in his eyes, his soft, relaxed, calming, chocolate tinted eyes. Jacob hopped off the carriage snapping Evie's out of her day dream.

She rubbed her eyes, slowed her heart rate and prepared to jump until she saw Jacob reach his hand out for "Madam" he said looking her dead in the eye. Ignoring her urge to hop into his arms and lead him into the insides of the stage coach, she batted his hand away and hopped onto the cobblestone road. "So what now?" she said looking Jacob in the eye trying to sound annoyed as to not reveal her true self she was just moments ago away from spoiling. "Well the dear sis all depends on what you're feeling like, would you rather stay here and enjoy the more rural pleasantries that this district has to offer, or would you rather go to the more, "exciting" part of town." "You mean the slums?" said Evie not surprised at her brothers suggestion. "It's your choice", Jacob repeated himself. Now Evie was feeling a bit devilish with the fact that he brother had gave her the freedom of first choice, something he rarely did. She decided that she would make him do something that he'd never even tried before "Dancing", she said. "What? " Jacob said somewhat caught off guard at what she suggested. "Dancing", she repeated once more, "i'd like to go dancing." She expected Jacob to try to convince her that his idea of fun would be much better he replied with "Your the boss come. I know a small square not too far from here that can help us with that."

He then proceeded to walk away without really even batting an eye to see if Evie was following. " What?" Evie said, having the same confused expression that Jacob just bore. She soon snapped back to her senses "Jacob, hold up, wait for me" she said as she jogged towards him to catch up seeing as Jacob was quickly extending the gap between the two. A few blocks later Evie turned and saw an entire street corner dedicated to couples dancing here and there. There was even a small band playing music and even requests, sometimes the music was for slow waltzing, other times the music was fast paced and light hearted. The real fun bean when Jacob walked over to what seemed to be the lead musician, he whispered into the man's ear and then walked back to Eviee and pulled her to middle of the dance floor, he then pulled off his hood and threw on his top hat. He took one of Evie's hands in his own and placed his other on on her waist while she placed her left hand on his shoulder. "You dance" Evie said with a combination of suprisment and confusion. "Oh I don't..." he said as he tipped his hat as a sign for the musicians to start playing "..much" he said as he finished his prolonged sentence. The music began off slow, Jacob led with Evie following his lead as other couples gathered in around them. "Since when did you learn to waltz", said Evie quite impressed with her brother. "I told you, i'm a man of many secrets" he said as he brandished his usual cheesy grin. Evie just rolled her eyes at his comment. "Alright" said the younger twin, if you really NEED to know so badly ill tell you. I've been practicing for months now, at first it was because i lost a bet with the lads, but i soon took an slight interest to it. I didn't want to tell because, y'know, I have a reputation to uphold," he then span Evie to where her she was facing away from him and his chest was on her back, his hands on her waist, her hands on his. " Just, could you do me this one solid and not tell the lads, or anyone for that matter." "That explains a lot" Evie thought to herself thinking back to how Jacob "danced" around the ring earlier that day.


End file.
